Byron Howard
You may be looking for the Real Agent Howard Agent Byron Howard is an enigmatic man who acts as an agent of the Barn. His main job is to supervise and assist the mysterious woman, get her to Haven and get her to stay in Haven. Like the mysterious woman, his name is borrowed from a real person. Unlike the mysterious woman he is aware of his real identity and has his own memories. His most recent identity was taken an FBI Special Agent named Byron Howard, who was the supervisor to the real Audrey Parker. History In 1955, Howard borrowed the identity of a Captain in the United States Army in order to supervise the mysterious woman, who believed herself to be a military nurse named Sarah Vernon."Sarah" In 1984 he posed as Byron Howard, an employee of the Maine Department of Child Welfare and used this position to arrange the adoption of Jennifer Mason."Lay Me Down" In 2010, when the mysterious woman was released by the Barn as Audrey Parker, he took on the role of Agent Howard, her supervisor. In June, Agent Howard visited Parker in her Boston apartment. They briefly discussed an earlier case, and he teased her about her interest in vampire novels, pocketing her copy of Unstake My Heart, before dispatching her to Haven, Maine in order to find escaped federal prisoner Jonas Lester. He received regular calls from Parker, updating him on her progress; after she successfully resolved the case, Howard received a call from her informing him that she would using several weeks of her accrued vacation time."Welcome to Haven" Agent Howard then placed a call to HPD Chief Garland Wuornos to tell him person that Parker would be staying in Haven. Howard later returned to Haven, briefly meeting with the Chief and Nathan Wuornos, telling them that he'd come to bring Parker back to Boston. Once informed that she was on Duke Crocker's boat, the Cape Rouge, Howard left to find her."The Trial of Audrey Parker" At the Rouge, Parker left her card game so that they could discuss her continued presence in Haven and her recent lack of proper reporting. Parker attempted to explain to Howard about the Troubles and he insisted that she go case by case and tell him all of the things that she had left out of her official reports. During the debriefing on the Rouge, the boat was hijacked by Ezra Colbert and Tobias Blaine, two of the men that Parker had been playing cards with, and investigating during her free time. They took the Rouge out of her birth at the marina and headed out toward open water, not even turning back when the boat sprung a leak. Inside the stateroom where they were trapped, Howard continued to interrogate Parker, pushing her, while she looked for a way to escape and save their lives. Parker was eventually able to escape from the statesroom, retake the boat and arrest Colbert and Blaine. Back on dry land, Howard continued pushing Parker until she decided to quit her job. Later he spoke to Chief Wuornos, informing him that he'd convinced Parker to say in Haven, saying that she just needed a push. When the real Audrey Parker arrived in Haven in pursuit of the woman who had stolen her identity, Haven's Parker called Howard, inquiring if someone had called in pretending to be her. Howard told her that no one had and asked if someone was impersonating her, but Parker dismissed him, telling him that nothing was wrong and that she'd handle it. The real Parker had in fact called, Agent Howard, the real Agent Howard and he arrived in Haven with backup to assist her. By that time, the real Parker had discovered that Haven's Parker wasn't a fraud, and that they somehow shared all of their memories and so she covered for Haven's Parker, claiming that the woman they were seeking had fled to Canada."A Tale of Two Audreys" The real Parker stayed in Haven, deciding to help her memory-doppleganger with her investigation in the Howard. The real Parker was able to track Howard's calls and find a home he'd been using at some point during his stay in Haven. On a table in the living room the two Parkers found the copy of Unstake My Heart that he'd taken from Haven Parker's Boston apartment with a message on the title page of the book reading "Happy B-day" along with the numbers "44 2 65/68 785"."Fear & Loathing" The real Audrey Parker matched the numbers to the coordinates for Kick'em Jenny Neck and she went there in search of answers. She found the Barn and entered it, losing all of her memories. It is unknown if Howard brought the Barn to her and erased her memories or if the Barn acted on it's own, without his assistance. The real Audrey Parker left Haven with her boyfriend, Brad, the only person who's name she could still remember."Love Machine" Later that year, when Haven's Parker attempted to access the memories of her previous identities time's in Haven, Howard appeared to her in her dreams, warning her not to remember."Over My Head" When the Hunter Meteor Storm came and it was time for Parker to return to the Barn, Howard brought the Barn back to Kick'em Jenny Neck and released James Cogan. He provided Cogan with a way to get to Haven as well as a cell phone and gave Arla Cogan instructions on how to find her husband. He then sat with Parker and explained how The Barn worked, that it would only leave with her when she was ready to go, and if she refused, the Hunter Meteor Storm would destroy Haven."Thanks For The Memories" Inside the Barn, Howard played a memory of Vince and Dave Teagues attempting to blow up the Barn for Sarah Ripley, in order to show her that the Barn couldn't be destroyed. He then played a memory of Ripley having sex with Nathan Wuornos, an event that Wuornos remembered and would be able to verify as accurate. Howard revealed to Parker that she had a choice, she could the person that she loved, or she could enter the Barn and lose herself. Parker chose to enter the Barn, but Wuornos, unwilling to let Parker go, shot Howard, hoping that that would have some impact on the Barn. Howard and the Barn started to implode, shooting out beams of white light. Appearances * "Welcome to Haven" * "The Trial of Audrey Parker" * "A Tale of Two Audreys" * "Fear & Loathing" (video) * "Business As Usual" (mentioned) * "Over My Head" (dream) * "Double Jeopardy" (mentioned) * "Sarah" * "Reunion" * "Thanks For The Memories" * "Lay Me Down" (mentioned) Notes References Howard, Byron Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Howard, Byron